


Life Recreated

by insanity_times_ten



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cleves likes to swear, F/F, Mentions of Sex, So do the others, im not good at tags, kitty needs to be protected, lgbtq+, lil snippets, some triggers, the queens live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_times_ten/pseuds/insanity_times_ten
Summary: The Queens adjust to modern life together.Ages:Aragon (Catherine)- 27Boleyn (Anne)- 25Seymour (Jane)- 24Cleves (Anna)- 23Howard (Kitty)- 20Parr (Cathy)- 24
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	1. In which a bout of sickness spreads through the house

**Author's Note:**

> Tw:vomit  
> Please be forgiving, this is my first post.

Catherine

3 a.m. This should be fun. It starts with a tingling in the back of my throat. Soon I’m out of my bed and… there are already people in my bathroom. Anne is leaning over the toilet, and Jane is trying to keep her from freaking out… and blocking my path. Move! I will her, and she gets the message. I make it to the bathtub just in time, as my dinner makes its way up and out. Miraculously, I manage to miss my pajamas and Jane is taking me back to bed...no...Jane…  
I try to speak, but nothing comes out except more puke, all over Jane and me. I’ve put one bathtub out of commission, so Jane escorts me downstairs to the other bathroom that has a shower and...leaves? I’m too tired to ask, too tired to do anything, really…  
8 a.m. I’m...in my bed? I’m also not covered in puke, so last night must have just been a bad dream. I go downstairs. Jane is waiting in the kitchen, and Anne and Kitty are already at the table.  
“How are you feeling?” Jane asks. “I went in to see if you were done with your shower and I saw you on the ground. You must have fainted, and I don’t know how I got you back upstairs.”  
“I’m feeling pretty ok,” I say. “Thanks for… everything you did last night, I guess.”  
“It’s no problem. How’s your stomach? Do you want something to eat?”  
“My stomach is still a little upset, I think maybe some toast would be nice?”  
“Coming right up. You seem to be on the mend already, so steer clear of the others. I was up with them all night.” I make my way to the living room, where no one else is sitting, and I hope for the best. 

Jane

No one is quite themselves this morning. Anne is quiet as a mouse, Kitty is staring off into space, and Catherine seems to be in a daze. Last night wasn’t the best, actually it was probably the worst it’s been in a while. Anna comes down the stairs, quite early for her. “How are you feeling?” I ask, eager for human interaction.  
“Absolutely shit,” Anna replies bluntly.  
“What’s wrong? Is it your stomach? Let me take your temperature…”  
“Jane, you know it’s that stomach bug. But, to make everything as bad as possible, I’m on my FUCKING PERIOD!” Maybe some people are their normal selves this morning.  
“Well, I’ve got toast, ginger ale, and ibuprofen. You’re not getting much else, I’m not making you more sick.”  
“All of the above, thank you very much.” I hand her what she needs and deliver Catherine her toast, then return to my task at hand: the grocery list. I know, it's so exciting, but someone’s gotta do it.  
Kitty approaches me, notepad in hand. She’s already got a fairly nasty case of laryngitis on top of this stomach bug. “Yes, honey?” Her being the youngest by far out of all of us, I’ve taken her under my wing. More cough drops is scratched onto the notepad. “Alright, I’ll add it to the list. Do you want some breakfast?” Oatmeal, you know the drill. I’m not about to argue, she doesn’t like her oatmeal too fancy. I set myself on that task before someone else asks for something. Oh, it pays to get a flu shot.


	2. In which the queens learn more about each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover one night changes the dynamic of the house.

Kitty

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun. We didn’t do squat last week because you were all sick. We have to do something!” Jane’s trying to convince the rest of the queens that we need to do something together. I’m cool with it, I needed something to do anyways.   
“Oh, fine. You win, Jane,” sighs Anne. If she’s with us, that means Anna and Cathy are gonna be too.   
“Hm, sounds like fun.” Was that…Catherine? I never thought she would enjoy one of Jane’s activities. I stand corrected.   
“Fabulous. What’re we doing then, Jane?” I chime in.   
“I was thinking that we could venture into the basement…” -this is met by a collective grumble- “and have a slumber party! We’ll have snacks, and stories, and plenty of games. So, everyone, go pack your overnight bag! The party starts at six!”  
I head upstairs and grab my backpack. I put my soft pj’s Jane got me last Christmas into it, along with my fuzzy blanket and my flashlight. I check the time and it’s only 3:30, so I take my backpack and go see what everyone else is up to.   
Cathy  
Well, Jane’s gone and done it again. She’s roped us all into her plan. I’m not mad, quite honestly I’m excited. It’s been forever since I’ve had a proper slumber party. I’ve got everything packed except my pj’s. I can’t decide whether to go with fuzzy or silky material. Thankfully Kitty shows up in my doorway. “Hey Kit,” I say, “which pajamas should I go with?”  
“Ooh, definitely the silky nightgown,” she says. “Oh, and in case you’re wondering, I’m just wandering around the house till I can go help Jane.”  
“Ok, thanks for stopping in!”

Jane

It’s almost six o’clock. Kitty is helping me finish taking all the snacks downstairs. She’s been decorating the basement since four. She found fairy lights somewhere, so those are on the walls, and we’ve got a table up against one wall for food. As the clock strikes six, it sounds like a stampede is unleashed on the second story as Anne and Anna race down the stairs. Anne gets to the bottom of the stairs first and stops in sheer awe of what Kitty has done to the basement.   
“Woah, KitKat, you’ve outdone yourself,” she says, just before Anna trips over her from the stairs, and Catherine, not far behind, manages to avoid the pileup.   
“Thanks,” Kitty blushes. “Where’s Cathy?”  
“Oh, I’m sure she’s reading or something,” Anne says. “I’ll call her.” We wait as Anne reminds Cathy of where she should be, which isn’t unusual. After about five minutes, Cathy strides down the stairs, obviously annoyed.   
“I was just getting to the good part!” she whines.   
“Come on, there’ll be plenty of time for reading later. There’s fun to be had!” I say, pulling her into the little circle on the floor we seem to have subconsciously formed. “Ok. What do we want to do first? Truth or dare, never have I ever-”  
“TRUTH OR DARE!” screams Anne, followed by a chanting of “truth or dare! truth or dare!” from her, Anna, and Kitty.   
“Ok, ok, we’ll play truth or dare, I guess,” I say, mainly to get the trio to quiet down. 

Anne

The game starts off fairly normal, with questions like “who’s your celebrity crush” and dares like “try to lick your foot” (that was from me to Catherine).   
All is well until I’m asked “have you ever had a crush on one of your fellow queens and who was it?” and I feel myself immediately turning beet red. I stutter until I work up the courage to say “Yeah, I have.”  
“Well, who was it?” Cathy pipes up from her spot next to me.  
I look into her beautiful brown eyes, slip my hand into hers, and whisper, barely audible, “You. It’s you, Cathy, and I still have that crush.”  
“Oh, Anne,” she replies, just as softly. I quickly wrap her up into a hug, and I plant a kiss on top of her head as she almost melts into me.   
The other queens cheer, and I interject, “Hey, what about all of you? I wanna know about your crushes!”  
“Well,” Kitty says, “guess I’ll go first. I’ve got a crush on Anna. It’s kinda… awkward, I guess, since there’s an age gap…”  
There’s a bit of an awkward silence until Anna speaks up. “Who gives two shits about age? I’ve been in love with you since we all came here.” Then they kiss. For like, a really long time.   
After about a minute, Jane steps in. “Ok, you two, that’s enough of that.”  
“Well, Jane, what about you then?” Kitty asks.  
“I’m straight, but I can say that all of you are strong, beautiful women.”  
“Awh, Jane!” Cathy says.  
“What? I mean it!”  
“Ok, what about you, Catherine?” Anna asks.   
“...what Jane said,” Catherine mumbles through a mouthful of popcorn. We all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a little bit before the next chapter is published, so give me ideas for what the queens should do next!


	3. In which Anne is drunk and stupid, to put it simply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has an incident during a girls night in. Based off of a dialogue prompt I got from @_writing_ideas_ on Instagram, which happens to be a submission from @scholar_solar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I took a long time to write a short chapter, I didn’t have ideas till I saw the prompt. I also feel like I’ve been playing some favorites *cough- Anne and Jane- cough* so give me some ideas for adventures Kitty and Anna could go on in a future chapter! (or any sort of chapter, I really don’t mind)

Anne

The night starts out fine. We’re having a girls night in, some music playing, a bottle of wine out, it’s fun. I finish my glass and go to the cabinet. I get out the gin and a bottle of tonic water and begin pouring drinks for myself and the others. I’ve done five before Jane comes over and stops me in my tracks. She grabs lemonade from the fridge and makes her own drink, which I’m grateful for, as I’d have forgotten that she likes her gin with lemonade otherwise.   
Fast forward to about 1 a.m. I’m about as drunk as a skunk, and Cathy, who is slightly less hammered, pulls me over to the couch. I oblige, tripping over her and myself on the way, and she begins to kiss me. As this escalates to almost a full-on make out session, Anna comes over and smacks us both lightly, muttering something about “get a room”. I pull away from Cathy, quite reluctantly, and I begin to make my way back over to the kitchen, when suddenly-

CRASH!

Jane

Anne somehow manages to knock over a vase of flowers, slip in the water, and slice her hand open on the glass shards. She’s still quite wasted, but I don’t want to let her hand bleed for too long, it’s not a deep cut, but it’s pretty long. The exchange goes a bit like this.   
“Don’t come closer, Jane, you’ll melt at my touch.”  
“Stop this madness. I need to bandage your hand.”  
“I’m not (insert drunk-Anne gibberish that sounds like “fucking”) joking. I’ve been cursed!”  
“Kitty, get over here!” She hasn’t been drinking too much, so this seems like a sound option.   
“Yeah?” she says breathlessly, almost cutting herself as well.   
“Can you hold Anne down? She says she’s been cursed and won’t hold still.”  
“I’ve got it!” Kitty replies, always happy to help. I begin to clean Anne’s cut, and Kitty begins interrogating her about the “curse”. I somehow manage to clean Anne’s cut without any further incident, and I clean up while Kitty drags Anne upstairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know the centering is off but there’s no better way to do it, I’m copy-pasting from docs. Help is much appreciated, and I love hearing feedback!


	4. The ten amongst these threes, the rose amongst the thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, being herself, turns kissing into a game. Cathy plays along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another episode of “this chapter made me add a tag I didn’t think this work would need”! And look at me, writing a fancy title for once! After I finish I’m Finally Where I’m Meant To Be, I think I’ll write a parrlyn centric because this is fun!

Cathy

I wake up to the sound of a creaking stair. As soon as I can actually see, Anne comes into view, smiling her cute little smile and standing in the doorway to my attic bedroom, which she has obviously tried to sneak into. She kinda looks like a little kid. “Yes, Annie?”   
“...I love you?” she tries, her face slowly turning beet red. It’s cute when she blushes.   
I move over in my bed to make room for her and pat the empty space. “It’s lonely over here,” I pout. Anne scurries over towards me, her wild bedhead flying every which way. “What did you really want, babe?”  
“I just wanted to say good morning, can’t I tell my girlfriend good morning?” Girlfriend. Anne and I have been dating for almost a month now, and I still can’t get over it when she calls me her girlfriend.   
“You’re too cute,” I say quietly, almost a whisper.   
“Well, then why haven’t you kissed me yet?” she says, jokingly.   
“Because last time I kissed you, you broke Jane’s vase.”  
“Last time, we were drunk!”  
“You’re the better kisser anyway.”  
After a bit of silence, Anne pipes up again. “I have an idea. We’ll have a competition to see who’s the better kisser.”

Anne

“Anne, I am not kissing everyone else in this house!” Cathy says firmly.   
“You’re right, you’re not. We’ll stay up here, you have the most privacy you can get around here without locking yourself in a closet. We’re going to rate each other’s kisses honestly.”  
“You’re going first!”  
“Ok, ok, whatever you say, darling.” I know it gets her when I use pet names with her. I pull her into a standing position next to the bed and press the gentlest of kisses onto her lips. “What d’ya think?”  
She thinks for a minute and finally says “3 out of 10.”  
“A three? Really?”  
“It was ok. I think I deserve better.”  
“Well then come here, Catherine Parr, I’ll give you what you really deserve,” I say gruffly, knocking her over onto the bed and kissing her hungrily. If I pull away at all, even just for air, she pulls me back down by the hair. Eventually, I feel a hand snaking up the back of my shirt. I pull back from her. “Well, someone’s eager,” I tut, “and usually I would oblige, but it is almost eleven, and I’m sure the others are worried about us. Perhaps some other time, my love.”

Later that day, the others are shopping, and Cathy and I are home alone. I’m going about my business when she pins me up against the wall and kisses me with the rawest passion I think possible. “A ten, darling, as always,” I whisper into her hair, and she leads me up the stairs to her room, giggling like a five-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to give feedback and suggestions for future chapters! Tell your friends!


	5. Will romance blossom? I know not. ‘Tis only the beginning, dears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna can’t wait any longer to tell the woman she loves how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised katanna, you get katanna. I don’t know how I’m writing all this cute sappiness, but oh well.

Anna

Kitty and I have been dating for six months now, and I just can’t wait. A picnic in the park. Chocolate covered strawberries, tiny jam sandwiches, pineapple, sparkling cider (Kitty doesn’t drink much). Jane helped me make it, she’s the only one I trust not to tell Kitty, and thus the only one I’ve told. For all anyone else knows, we’re just going on a date. I’ve done all I can to get ready, and there’s no time like the present. I walk up the stairs to Kitty’s room as Jane loads the picnic basket with the food.   
I knock on Kitty’s door. “Are you ready yet, dearest?” I ask through the closed door.   
Instead of Kitty coming to the door herself, it’s Catherine. “Take two steps back, close your eyes, and hold out your hands,” she orders. I hear the door open and feel Kitty take my hands.   
“Ready,” Kitty says softly. I open my eyes. She’s wearing a stunning floral sundress that hugs all the right places and heels that make her almost as tall as me. I feel out of place in my flannel shirt, blue jeans, and Converse.   
“Let’s go,” I say. I think I’m saying it more to myself than to Kitty.

Kitty

After Anna and I finish our picnic lunch, we take a walk around the pond, hand in hand. She pulls me over into a shady area with a bench and directs me to sit. Then she gets down on one knee… this isn’t happening… she clears her throat...  
“Kitty. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I’ve wanted this forever. I’ve waited two lifetimes for this, and I can’t wait any longer. You’re the only one I want, the most beautiful thing I’ve seen. So, dearest Kitty-Kat, will you marry me?”  
“Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!” I say, tearing up. She slips the ring onto my finger. “Wow, Anna, how’d you get this on a performer’s salary?”  
“Like I said, I’ve been waiting forever.” The ring has a rose gold band, with two diamonds, one slightly bigger than the other, and smaller stones in each of the other queens’ favorite colors. “What do you say we pop that cider back out?”  
“Yes, please!” Anna knows that sparkling cider is my favorite. She pours two glasses.   
“To the future,” she says.   
“A nice, long one,” I add, and we clink our glasses together. We stay there till sunset, drinking cider and stealing kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks. New chapter in the works, wedding chapter coming soon. As per usual, I love hearing your thoughts and feelings! Don’t hesitate to comment. This fic keeps me up at night, but it’s well worth it.


	6. In which Kitty (quite reluctantly) takes singing lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane convinces Kitty to take singing lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? I’m dying. I needed a break from the romance stuff.

Jane

“Kitty, you are going, and that is final!” Breakfast is already quite chaotic. I’ve signed Kitty up for a singing lesson, and she is not happy.   
“But-”  
“No buts. You’ve had to sit out of rehearsals three times in the past two weeks because you couldn’t talk, let alone sing.”  
“Jane’s right, babe,” Anna chips in. “You sing beautifully, that’s not the problem. You’ve gotta learn how to sing with power without straining your voice.” Ever since Kitty and Anna have gotten engaged, Anna is more willing to side with the rest of us on some matters, since she’s not worried about upsetting Kitty.   
“Jane, you know just as well as I do what happened last time I took a music lesson.”  
“This isn’t like that, Kitty. I’ve explained to Joan the situation, she’s willing to help. And besides, this isn’t Tudor England anymore,” I try to comfort her.   
“Yes, but some things never change. Creepy men are still preying on girls half their age,” she retorts, getting up from the table.  
“I’ll take you out for pasta,” I singsong. Kitty stops in her tracks. I’ve gotten myself a deal.   
At about ten thirty, Kitty and I leave for Joan’s studio. I introduce Joan to Kitty, and they seem to hit it off right away. Joan directs me to a sitting area and takes Kitty back to the studio.   
At the end of the hour and a half lesson, Kitty comes out of the studio beaming. I approach Joan. “So, how’d it go?” I ask.   
“She did really well. We mostly went over the mechanics of singing today, she seemed to grasp it really well,” Joan informs me.   
“That’s really great,” I reply. “Is there anything she needs to rehearse?”  
“She needs to watch herself sing in the mirror, I’m partially worried she’s not opening her mouth wide enough. She can sing anything, as long as she can see her face. She also needs to work on breathing. I gave her a sheet with breathing exercises and tips for getting the right breath support. I want you to help her mark her music for phrasing. I use punctuation marks as guidelines, but find what works for her.”  
“Alright.” I hear Kitty behind me, clearing her throat.   
“Oh, one more thing before you go. Here’s the name of a great throat specialist, she’s right here in town. I want you to get Kitty an appointment, just to make sure she doesn’t have major vocal damage, nothing that can’t be fixed with tea and vocal rest.”  
“I’ll do that as soon as I can. I’ve promised Kitty a pasta date first.” I look at the card she’s handed me. Dr. Bessie Blount, ENT. I make a mental note to book the closest appointment to today.   
“You have fun. Kitty, next week, same time, alright?” Kitty nods. 

Anna

I hear the door open, and I run to meet Kitty. I sweep her off her feet and ask, “How was it, my love?”  
“It was great! And the singing lesson was ok, I guess.”  
I have to laugh. “I was talking about the lesson, not the food Jane bribed you with, silly!”  
“Well, in that case, it was FABULOUS! Jane might not even have to promise me food next week.”   
“Glad to hear it, darling.” I chuckle.   
“So is my wallet!” Jane chimes in.   
“Jane made me an appointment for a throat doctor, Dr. Blount, tomorrow morning. Care to come with us?”  
“Anything for you.”

Kitty

The next day, Jane drops Anna and I off at Dr. Blount’s office and takes the car around the block to find a parking spot. Anna takes my hand. “Ready?” she asks.   
“Ready,” I affirm. We walk into the waiting room, and I go up to the counter to sign in. I fill out the forms the receptionist gives me and take a seat next to Anna.   
I must seem tense, because Jane walks in and asks, “Nervous?”  
“Just a little,” I say. “Wouldn’t you be if your career could be on the line because of one doctor’s appointment?”  
“I can’t blame you, I can’t say I would be calm in your situation.”   
After what seems like a century, a woman whom I assume is Dr. Blount calls “Katherine Howard?” and Anna, Jane and I follow her into the single exam room.   
“Hello, Doctor,” Jane begins. “Kitty’s vocal teacher, Joan Meutas, referred us to you. We’re worried that Kitty may have some major damage to her voice as a result of straining. She is a performer, but she hasn’t got much in the way of training, and she’s never been taught how to avoid straining her voice when singing.”  
“Well, Kitty, it’s nice to meet you. You can call me Bessie. Performing is hard on the voice, and I’m glad you’re receiving training. Have you had any laryngitis recently?”  
“I’ve had two cases this year so far, along with a few strep infections,” I state.   
“M’kay. How many rehearsals or performances have you missed in the past month?”  
“Six rehearsals and a show.”  
“That’s quite a bit! I’m going to take a look at your throat and your vocal cords, to check for damage.” After about ten minutes of examining my throat, Dr. Bessie says, “Well Kitty, surprisingly, you’ve only got some minor damage to your throat, nothing a little vocal rest can’t fix! Be careful when you’re singing, try not to go to the extremes of your range as often as it seems you’ve been.”  
“Ok, thanks Doctor!” Anna shouts as we walk out the door.


	7. In which Anne acts stupid, but is not drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's point of view for the whole thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just had the idea and figured short and sweet was the best way to go.

Anna comes running into my room at the crack of dawn. “Anne! Wake the fuck up! Jane said yes to the pancake-eating contest!”  
I rub my eyes. “Can I at least get ready first?”  
“Nope! We’ve gotta go fast before she changes her mind!”  
I roll out of bed and put on a sweatshirt as quickly as possible for 5 in the morning, God knows Jane keeps this house at the temperature of the North Pole. Downstairs, I find Jane and Catherine making pancakes already. What did Anna tell Jane to get her to agree to this? Cathy pulls me to the table and pushes me down into a chair, and Kitty puts a plate of pancakes in front of both me and Anna. They’re doused in syrup already, just the way I like them. I start eating right away, and so does Anna.   
Soon after my third or fourth pancake, Cathy asks, “You’re aware that this contest is not based on speed, right?”  
“Cathy, I think you’re severely underestimating just how much food I can stuff into my mouth before I need to be stopped,” I say after swallowing.  
“I’m just looking out for you.”


	8. In which love is key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting harder and harder to write these chapter titles without giving everything away, don’t yell at me.

Catherine  
Jane and I have both called out of the show today, and I think the alternates hate us by now. But, this is the only time that we can be alone together. We...may or may not have been seeing each other in secret for a long time now. 

~~flashback (3rd person)~~

“Jane,” Catherine says nervously, “can I tell you something?”  
“Of course, you can tell me anything. I’m all ears.”  
“Well, you probably don’t remember this, but when we all came here and I told you I was straight?”  
“Yeah, I remember. Go on.”  
“Well, that was a lie.”  
Jane cocks her head. “Hm. Do you have feelings for any of us, then?”  
“Yeah, actually, I do.”  
“Ok. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’d like to know who she is.”  
“Well, uh,” Catherine stutters. “She… has some of the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. And her smile will just light up any room.”  
Jane nods. “Go on.”  
“I think she’s one of the best dancers in the whole house, even though everyone else thinks she’s terrible. You could play any song in the world, and she’ll have a dance made up by the first chorus.”  
“Anything else?”  
“And her laugh, well, she laughs with her whole body. You’ll tell her a joke and she’ll try not to laugh, but she can’t help herself. She laughs so hard she can’t breathe, and when she finally does get a breath, she ends up snorting and making herself laugh harder.”  
“Hm. I don’t know of anyone that matches that description, unless…”  
“Jane. Do you wanna know who she is?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, my crush is-”  
“Hold that thought. I have something I need to tell you first.”  
“Ok, what is it?”  
“I have a crush on someone too.”  
“Who?”  
“They’re a little stubborn at times,” Catherine notes Jane’s refusal to use pronouns, “but they mean well. They have to care for everyone they meet. Sh- THEY- love to sing but don’t really like it when people listen to them. You catch them singing when they’re in the shower and it feels like a private concert.”  
“I have an idea. What if we say who we’re crushing on at the same time? That way it won’t be as awkward,” Catherine suggests. “3...2...1!”  
“You. Wait, me? No,” they say at the same time. They sit in silence and stare at each other for a while.   
“You think I’m a good dancer?” Jane finally asks.   
“Yeah! Wait, you listen to me sing in the shower? That’s just creepy.”  
Jane blushes. “Well, not all the time. But sometimes when I walk past your bathroom I hear you singing and I just have to stop and listen for a while.”  
“Ok, still creepy, but not as creepy as you originally sounded.”  
“Usually at this point we would be kissing,” Jane says impatiently.  
“Says who?”  
“Every romance movie ever.”  
“Well, we aren’t ‘every romance movie ever’, now are we?” Jane gives Catherine a look. “Those puppy-dog eyes have the power to kill all the evil in the world, I swear.” Jane sighs, gets up from the table where they are sitting, and turns to leave. Catherine, sensing her dismay, grabs her by the wrist and pulls her close. “God, you’re irresistible,” Catherine says, and with that plants a sweet kiss onto Jane’s lips. 

~~end flashback (still Catherine’s point of view)~~

We still haven’t told anyone about our relationship yet. We’re planning to tell everyone else at Christmas, which is in a couple of months. I am personally content to keep the secret as long as Jane is. We have a few hours alone because of the show, which serve as our “date nights.” We usually watch a movie and order takeout, but tonight Jane has decided to try making fresh pasta. She makes enough for the others as well, even though they won’t get home until after ten. That’s one thing I love about Jane. She’s always looking out for other people, even to the point where she’s not taking the best care of herself. That’s where I come in- I make sure she stays fed and hydrated whenever someone else is sick or not sleeping well. She is kind of the mom of our little group, and the way she acts, you’d think she was actually Kitty’s mother, at least. 

Jane  
After our pasta dinner I tell Catherine that I’m tired, which isn’t too far from the truth. I change into my pajamas and lay down in bed. Soon enough, I hear a soft knock on the door. “Catherine. You don’t have to knock.”   
She opens the door just enough to stick her head in. “You know I live for formality,” she says. I sigh, and she comes into the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. “What’s wrong? You seem off tonight.”  
“I don’t know. Something’s eating at the back of my mind and I can’t tell what it is.”  
“Well, let’s figure it out. Is it Henry? Edward?” I shake my head no. “Kitty? Anne? Cathy?” Three more no’s. “Anna? The show? Me?” No, no, and no. “I don’t know what it could be. Unless it’s us? Is it our relationship? Please tell me you’re not breaking up with me.” I can tell she’s on the verge of breaking down.  
“Catherine, no! I’m probably just tired, let me get some sleep.”  
“I’ll stay here till you fall asleep. Just let me know if you need anything, I’ll be here.” She sits down on my bed next to where I’m laying and begins to stroke my hair, humming a tune that I recognize but can’t bring myself to identify.  
I wake up later to Kitty calling my name. I feel Catherine’s arm on my shoulder- crap. But of course, it’s too late. Kitty, and all the others, are standing in the doorway of my room. Anna looks confused, Anne is wearing a smirk, and Cathy seems annoyed. However, Kitty just looks offended. “Kitty, it’s not-”  
“Yes, Jane. It’s exactly what it looks like. You and Catherine have been calling out of the show so you could have time together. Don’t think I don’t notice. When did you plan on telling us?”  
“We were going to tell you all on Christmas…”  
“Christmas? That’s a month and a half away!”  
“Kitty, if you’ll let me finish-”  
“No! I won’t let you finish! No secrets! That was the policy, and you know what you did? You betrayed me. You betrayed all of us.” She turns to leave. “And to think I trusted you,” she mutters under her breath as she storms off.   
“Kitty, wait!” I call out, but it’s too late. I hear a door slam down the hall.   
“I’ll go talk to her,” Anna volunteers.   
“Thank you,” I sigh. “Cathy, Anne, you can come in if you want.” After they are seated on my bed, the questions start flying. Here’s the highlights:  
“How long?” Eight months.  
“Do you guys have a song that’s ‘your song?’” Yes, it’s “Love Story” by Taylor Swift.   
“Do you guys label your sexualities?” That was from Cathy. Catherine chooses not to, but I’m pansexual.  
Finally, Kitty comes back into the room. “Hey,” she says. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I… should have been more like you. You’re always open and understanding, and I was the exact opposite. I lashed out. I don’t expect you to ever forgive me, but I hope you do someday.”  
“Oh, Kitty,” I reply, “you’re breaking my heart! Of course I forgive you. And you’re fully right to be mad. Catherine and I shouldn’t have been sneaking around like this. No more secrets, I promise. Now come join the party.” She reluctantly comes to sit on the bed.   
“Sooo… why were you guys gonna wait till Christmas?” Kitty finally asks.   
“Well, everyone was gonna be in the same room, so we wouldn’t have to repeat it over and over again… and, I mean, the holidays are all about being with those you love, and Jane and I love each other… it just made sense.” Catherine has woken up since the yelling match between Kitty and me and decides to add to the discussion. “Now, Jane made pasta, and you are not going to let it go to waste! Out! Go eat!”  
I turn to her. “How do you do it?” I ask, not expecting an answer, before kissing her softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh! Mad Kitty is scary! Jane lied! Will the world ever be the same?


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night escapade of Cathy’s takes a poetic turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!

Anne  
I catch sight of Cathy walking past my bedroom, so logically I have to follow her. I slip into shoes and a jacket (it’s November, sue me), and walk silently behind her and out the front door. I stay on the front porch as she spreads a blanket out on the front lawn. I can see my breath, that’s how cold it is. And yet Cathy is out here in a T-shirt and leggings. I give up and walk towards her. I tap her on the shoulder and she yelps, nearly jumping out of her skin.   
“What the fuck are you doing out here?” she asks through gritted teeth.   
“I was about to ask you the same. It’s cold.”  
“No shit, Sherlock. It’s late on a November night.”  
“Hm. Sounds... poetic.”  
“I’m not a poet, and I know it.”  
“You’re sounding like one to me.” She lays down on the blanket.  
“Shut up and sit down. If you’re gonna be my girlfriend, you’ve gotta know how I operate, I guess.”  
“What’re we doing?”  
“Look up.” Woah. I guess this is one of the perks of having a house in the countryside. There’s at least a bajillion stars.   
“Do you come out here every night?”  
“If it’s nice. I usually can’t sleep, so I look at the sky. Helps me take my mind off of things.”  
“What kind of things are we taking our minds off of tonight?”  
“Haven’t thought about that yet. Care to come up with something?”  
“Hm… how about when Kitty yelled at Jane earlier.”  
“Ok. Now we watch the stars. See if you can find a shooting star. That’s what I do. And make sure you breathe, I don’t want you to pass out.”

Cathy

“I found one!” Anne shouts after a few hours of looking.   
“Ok, now you make a wish. And try not to wake up the whole house, would you? I don’t want to deal with Catherine of Bear-agon tomorrow.”  
“Ha. Nice one.” She goes silent for a minute or two, a rare occurrence. “Ok, I made my wish.”  
“What’d you wish for?”  
“That you’d marry me.”  
“Anne, are you trying to propose to me?”  
“No. Just making a suggestion.” Well, shit. I barely had enough money to buy more writing supplies, let alone an engagement ring.   
“I guess two in the morning really brings out your feelings, huh?”  
Soon enough, Kitty is standing on the porch. “What’re you guys doing? It’s cold.”  
“That’s what I tried to tell her,” Anne says.   
“We’re looking at the sky,” I tell Kitty, completely ignoring what Anne said.   
“Seems a little cliche, doesn’t it?” Anne shoots Kitty a look. “I mean, if you guys are having a ‘moment,’ I can leave…”  
“Just… go back to bed. Please. I can tell you’re stressed. Go have some tea and go to sleep.” This is the first time I’ve seen Anne so genuinely worried about someone else’s wellbeing. Kitty goes back through the front door and into the house.  
“Seriously, Cathy, it’s cold. Do you want me to go get you a jacket?”  
“No, I’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve got you to keep me warm.”  
“You really are a hopeless romantic.”  
“It’s my hidden talent,” I say with a giggle.  
“Well, if I’m keeping you warm, that means that we have to actually make contact.” I oblige her, snuggling close and putting her forehead to mine.   
“Tell me what you love about me again?” Anne sighs.   
“Well, this hair, first off.” She kisses the top of my head. “And your freckles.” She kisses my nose. “And, those lips, dear god.” She kisses me on the lips, her tongue slipping between my lips and taking me by surprise.  
“Hey now, hey now,” I say, pulling away. Anne tries to keep kissing me. “I know there’s more of me that you love. Stop this nonsense.”  
“You’re right,” she says, “you’re exactly right. Like, I love your hands. They’re so big and strong, yet small and dainty at the same time.”  
“That made no sense whatsoever.”  
“That’s the point. Some of what you do makes no sense in the moment, but later I realize why you did it.”  
“God, Anne, I think you’re the poet here!”  
“Either way. Hands. They’re perfect.” She kisses my knuckles. “And, lemme see here… how about your neck…”  
“You’re not just obsessed with my neck because you were beheaded, right?”  
“Uh… that’s not the entire reason. Don’t get me wrong, having a neck without a scar wrapped all the way around it would be nice, but yours is so much more than perfect.”  
“Is that possible?”  
“You’re the one with the off-the-charts neck. You tell me. Anyway, your neck is so muscular and lean… I don’t even think it’s possible for you to have a double chin.” She kisses up and down my neck, nibbling it gently, until I break the silence.  
“You’re insane. And you need to become a poet.”  
“Why not a romance writer?”  
“That’s my thing, silly!”  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. And… enough with the talking. Just lay here with me so I can appreciate the wonderful girlfriend I have.” And so she pulls me close, and we lay like that for the last hour or two of the night, exchanging kisses in the silence of each other’s warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know whether to be grossed out or amazed by the sheer amount of YA-style romantic fluff I’ve written for this fic. Either way, hope you enjoyed.


	10. Ups and downs of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the queens’ house comes with its highs and lows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Holidays/holiday celebrations

Catherine

Christmas. One of the hardest times of year for the mothers among us. It isn’t uncommon for Anne, me, or heck, even Cathy to be depressed around the holidays, and Jane is always there to comfort us. It never fails. But no one could have expected what happened this year.   
I walk downstairs on Christmas morning, seeing everyone except Jane sitting in the living room, making quiet chatter. Kitty gives me a small wave when I go to sit on the couch. “Where’s Jane?” I ask no one in particular.  
“She’s out. Getting donuts for breakfast or something,” Anne replies. “We can’t exchange gifts till she gets back.” We agreed that, since we are all dating each other, we would only get a gift for our girlfriend (or fiancée in Anna and Kitty’s case).   
When Jane finally gets back, Anne decides we can wait a little longer on the donuts. I get to open my present first (we picked our order last night). Jane places a wrapped box on my lap and sits back, seeming tense yet excited. I open it- a hand-knitted scarf? “Jane! Is this why you’ve been spending so much time in your room?”  
She blushes. “Maybe… do you like it?”  
“Honey, it’s beautiful!” The scarf is gold, with bits of silver and black yarn weaving through it. In the true Christmas spirit, I put it on right away. Gosh, how is it so soft? I feel like I could wear this forever.   
“Ok, Anne, it’s your turn now, right?” Cathy is on the edge of her seat, ready to give Anne her present at a moment’s notice. Once Anne nods, she’s up like a rocket, across the room, giving Anne a small, flat box wrapped in green paper. Anne shakes the box, trying to figure out what it is. Finally she gives up and opens it. Inside is a black choker, complete with a green B charm on it.   
“It’s for the show,” Cathy explains, “so you don’t have to show your scar to the world.”  
“Oh my goodness, thank you babe! I’ll wear it at the next show.”  
“I think it’s my turn now, right?” Anna is ready to get this show on the road.   
“Yes, yes, it’s your turn, just let me… here it is!” Kitty pulls out a bag with tissue paper inside it. “I hope you like it… I got it custom made for you.” Anna pulls out a black baseball cap with the words “ze Haus of Holbein” embroidered on it in white. She chuckles.   
“Kitty, this is hilarious. Where did you get the idea?”  
“Well, Jane told me that you said your favorite number in the show was Haus of Holbein, so… it’s a hat now!”  
“Fabulous. I think… it’s Jane’s turn now?”  
“Yep!” I say. I’ve got her present sitting on my lap already. “Here, Janie. Hope you like it!” She tears away the paper to reveal a glittery silver travel mug with her name written down the side.   
“Wow, Catherine, I love it. I’m assuming it’s for my tea?”  
“You can use it for hot or cold drinks. It keeps ice really well, I’ve heard.” She jumps up to give me a hug.   
“Thank you,” she whispers into my neck.   
Kitty starts bouncing up and down. She loves Christmas. “Is it my turn yet?”  
“Actually, it is,” Anna says. “Follow me.” They walk to the door of the garage, and we hear Kitty squeal excitedly. All four of us in the living room rush over to see what is so awesome. When we stop at the door, we see Kitty on the floor cuddling a little white ball of fur.  
“It’s a puppy!” she screams.   
“I may or may not have already named her Wolfie,” Anna admits.   
“Wolfie… I love it!” We, except for Kitty, go back to the living room.  
Anyway, Cathy, it’s your turn to open your present. Go sit down over there.” Anne points to a chair near the middle of the room. Once Cathy is sitting, Anne hands her a blue envelope. Cathy tears it open and reads the enclosed message, written on a small piece of paper.   
“Close your eyes...Anne, what do you mean close your eyes?”  
“Just close them. You’ll see.”  
“I’m not sure I trust you enough to do that…” Kitty sets down Wolfie, runs over and covers Cathy’s eyes. Once Anne is entirely sure that Cathy cannot see her, she pulls a small box out of the pocket of her flannel shirt and gets down on one knee. Holy moly, I think. She’s proposing. She gives Kitty a nod, and Kitty releases her hands from Cathy’s face. Cathy shoots up from her chair in shock.   
“Cathy. You are the stars to my night sky. Your weird writing habits and terrible sleep schedule are adorable. You’re the cutest, most sarcastic person I know. What I said that night on the front lawn, my wish? I hope it comes true. So, Catherine Parr, will you do me the honor of…” Anne begins to cry, which makes Cathy cry as well. Soon we are all about to start crying. After a few minutes, Anne is still crying, but less intensely. “Will you marry me?”  
“I thought you’d never ask. Of course I will!” Anne slips the ring onto Cathy’s finger.  
“Alright everyone, to the kitchen. Jane brought donuts!” I say, figuring we could celebrate over breakfast. At one end of the table, Jane and Kitty are oohing and aahing over Cathy’s ring, and Anna and I are at the other end, trying to keep Anne from completely breaking down into tears.   
“Happy tears, happy tears,” she says, over and over.  
“It doesn’t matter if they’re happy tears, Anne, you’re still gonna make yourself sick if you don’t stop crying. Go splash some water on your face, you’ll feel better,” I advise.   
That night, as I’m getting ready for bed, I hear a cry from next door that I would recognize anywhere. Jane’s crying. She had bolted from the table during dinner, and I hadn’t thought to check on her. I stop thinking and rush into her room. She is sitting in the chair in the corner of her room, crying into her hands.  
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” I ask, rubbing circles into her back.   
“I jus-just remembered th-that I never had C-c-Christmas with Edward,” she says, choking on her words in between sobs.   
“It’s ok, it’s ok. You’ve got all of us now, me, and Anne, and Kitty, and Anna, and Cathy.”  
“And Wolfie. Kitty’ll kill you if you forget her dog.”   
I have to laugh. “And Wolfie. Do you want me to go get someone else? I can see if Kitty wants to come talk… not that I don’t want to talk, I’m just… not good at feelings.”  
“Actually, could you go get Anne and Cathy? I want to talk with all three of you.”  
“Got it. Do you want anything from downstairs while I’m gone? Tea, a snack, something like that?”  
“Glass of water, some Advil or something. I feel a headache coming on.”  
“I’ll be back. You know I love you, right?” She nods, and I can tell it’s just making her hurt more. I turn down her lights and shut her door as I leave. I find Anne and Cathy downstairs as I’m going to the medicine cabinet. “Hey. Jane wants to talk to you guys. She gave herself a headache, so at least try to be quiet. I’ll be up in a bit, I’m getting her some stuff.” They don’t even question what I’m saying, they just go. After a hunt for the Advil, I grab some crackers from the pantry and a glass of water. I hurry up the stairs, nearly tripping myself. I knock softly on the door before opening it, giving Jane a bit of warning. For once, both Anne and Cathy are completely silent. The lights at least appear to be at the dimness I left them. Cathy is sitting on the very edge of Jane’s bed, twisting her ring, and Anne is pacing nervously. Jane has moved to her bed and is laying facedown in a pillow. I tap her lightly on the back, and she nearly slaps me before realizing who I am. She rolls over and sits up, and I hand her a cracker. “You’re eating at least two of these. I don’t know how much you ate at dinner, and I’m not making you sick. You’ve gotta take this with food.” She reluctantly eats three crackers and takes the medicine, downing half of her water as well. After a little while, the medicine starts to work, and she relaxes a bit.   
“Thanks,” she almost-but-not-quite whispers. “For being here. And the drugs. Those too.” She laughs a little. “I don’t think I’m making any sense, am I? Anyway, you guys probably understand how I’m feeling. You’ve all had your fair share of hard times.”  
“You got that right. What's gotcha down?” Anne seems to have calmed down a little bit. Jane gets a distressed look on her face and moves her gaze to me.  
“It's fine. I can tell them if you want.” She nods. “She realized tonight that she never got to spend Christmas with Edward.”  
“Oh, Jane. I know exactly what you mean. I never got Christmas with my Mae.” Cathy is quick to comfort her. Jane starts to cry again, but not nearly as hard as she had been.   
“D-Do you remember Edward at all? What was he like?”  
“Well, he was smart. And he cared for everyone. He was… a lot like you.” Jane smiles.   
“Are you feeling better, Jane?” Anne wants to know.  
“Yeah, I think I’m just gonna get some sleep now. You guys can go if you want.” I step to the side to let Anne and Cathy out of the room, then move to Jane’s bed.   
“You gonna be ok by yourself? I’ll stay if you want me to.”  
“I’ll be fine. I don’t want to keep you awake any longer than I have to.”  
“It’s no problem, really. If you want someone to talk to, I’m here.” She gives a half-smile, wraps her arms around my shoulders, and presses a kiss to my lips.  
“You can stay if you want. I understand if you want to go to bed, though.”  
“M’kay. I’ll let you rest. Want anything before I go?” She shakes her head no, and I turn off the light as I walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another Christmas chapter in June. This one logically fit though.


	11. Hours to days, months to years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short. 😐

Anna

“Anna? Hello?”  
“What? Oh, sorry, Kitten.” It’s early, before 8 o’clock in the morning. I don’t function well before noon, but Kitty insists we have to plan our wedding.  
“It’s fine. I just asked you what place setting you like better.”  
I blink at her once, twice. “Why is it this we’re worrying about? We don’t need any sort of fancy wedding. As long as we’re together, that’s all I need.”  
“You’re right. Why am I worrying about place settings and centerpieces? It’s not like we’re gonna invite that many people, anyway.”  
Just then, Anne and Cathy walk into the room. “Y’know what, you two?” Cathy asks. “If we’re all four getting married, why don’t we have a double wedding?”  
“That’s a great idea, why didn’t I think of that?” Kitty agrees. I can tell she’s internally facepalming.

Catherine

I wake up. The first thing, or rather person, I notice- Jane. She wasn’t there when I went to sleep last night. She probably had a nightmare, those have been getting more and more frequent since Kitty’s outburst. I decide it’s best not to wake her and start getting ready.   
I’m just stepping out of the shower when she blinks awake. “Morning, sunshine,” I say, moving to kiss her on the forehead. She grumbles and blocks her eyes, so I close the curtains. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Horribly. I had another nightmare.”  
“Ah, just as I suspected. Wanna talk about it?”  
“Yeah. You took me into your arms and cuddled me and then you...you told me you didn’t love me anymore...and...and...oh, I don’t wanna talk about it now.”  
“That’s ok. And I promise, I still love you. In fact, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” I scoot her closer to me and wrap an arm around her.  
“Oh no. This is just what happened in my nightmare.” She starts to visibly panic.  
“Ok, ok. How’s this?” I turn to face her and take her hands in mine.  
“Much better.”  
“Good. So, Jane. We’ve been together for almost a year now, and I can’t get you out of my mind. You are my first and last thought of every day. I want to make you mine forever. I don’t have a ring or anything, but will you marry me?”  
“Wait, what? You want me… to marry you?”  
“Yes, is that-”  
“YES! Oh my god, I love you! Of course I’ll marry you!” Jane screams, prompting the other queens to rush to our room.  
“Holy shit, Jane, are you okay?” Anne is the first to ask.  
“Yeah, you really scared us,” Kitty adds.  
“She’s fine, just in shock,” I say coolly. Kitty’s face turns angry.   
“What did you do to her? Because, Catherine of Aragon, if you so much as lay a finger on her, I swear to god-”  
“Woah, Kitty, it’s fine! I didn’t do a thing to her!”  
“Well then why, pray tell, is she in shock?” Kitty spits the last two words at me.   
“Kitty, don’t have a cow!” Cathy jumps to my defense. “She’s gonna tell us.”  
“Thank you, Cathy. As I was going to say, Jane is in shock because I asked her to marry me.” The other queens scream in excitement.  
“Wait!” Anna stops them all in their tracks. “Do you guys know what this means?”  
“Hell yeah!” Anne shouts. “Triple wedding!”  
“That is, if you two would like to join in the fun,” Cathy butts in.  
“Of course we would!” Jane gets excited.  
Kitty sighs. “Well then, let’s get planning!” We all cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna be a series so don’t worry! It might be a while, though, I’ve got another Coming Home fic ready to start work on! 😉


End file.
